Underestimation Shall Be Your Downfall
by She.Kissed.Him
Summary: Basically, my parents had finally allowed me to go out and school in the outside world. They had sheltered me from the sin of the world. Since then, Marco my trusted butler has been asked to supervise me during my time in this new school. Full Summary
1. Prologue

Underestimation will be your Downfall

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** Basically, my parents had finally allowed me to go out and school in the outside world. They had sheltered me from the _sin_ of the world. Since then, Marco my trusted butler has been asked to supervise me during my time in this new school.

At Shinigami High, I met the most cocky, repulsive, aggravating creature to walk on this planet. It may be improper and un-ladylike to say such a thing, but please forgive me oh dear God, what an annoying twit of a womanizer! He decided to _try_ to set me as one of his numbers and ever dear Hao don't you dare underestimate a maiden of God.

Chapter 1: Shinigami High School

"Ms. Jeanne, are you positive that you are able to attend this school by yourself? All of this is completely unnecessary."

I held in an annoyed sigh, Marco was getting very irritable in the last hour. He constantly asked me if I was already ready to oblige to a school of ruffians and so-called-lunatics.

"Hai Marco-san. I'm pretty positive and actually looking forward to attend this school. Perhaps I may be able to send a few students here and there to the path of good. If that is part of my goal, then so be it." I answered calmly.

Marco opened his mouth once more to argue with me until I glanced over at him. I grabbed the handle of my father's personal limo and tugged it. I stepped out of the car and politely curtsied to Marco.

"This shall be as far as we shall go together. I appreciate you coming all this way with me from England. You are indeed, a very true and loyal subject of the Iron family."

"It's my pleasure Iron Maiden, please do not hesitate to call if you are ready to return home. I'll come and get you as soon as possible," Marco replied indifferently.

Though he may not show it, he does in fact appreciate my praises. It may appear a bit awkward and unordinary, but I suppose that's how it is. After all, Marco had pledged his life and allegiance to our religion and our family.

"Farewell Marco." As I said this I grabbed both of my suitcases and stepped aside waiting for the car to drive off.

I waved my hand and plastered a fake, sad smile on my lips. It wasn't that I was happy to be away from my country and home. It was just that I was a bit thankful to get away from the smothering of Marco and my family.

I watched silently as the limo drove away, Marco's face plastered against the window (not literally now). I gathered my belongings and silently waited for the person assigned to pick me off from the airport.

"Hello. You must be Iron Jeanne, my name is. . ."


	2. Chapter 1: Shinigami High

Underestimation will be your Downfall

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** Basically, my parents had finally allowed me to go out and school in the outside world. They had sheltered me from the _sins_ of the world. Since then, Marco my trusted butler has been asked to supervise me during my time in this new school.

At Shinigami High, I met the most cocky, repulsive, aggravating creature to walk on this planet. It may be improper and un-ladylike to say such a thing, but please forgive me oh dear God, what an annoying twit of a womanizer! He decided to _try_ to set me as one of his numbers and ever dear Hao don't you dare underestimate a maiden of God.

**Author's Note:** This is the actual chapter. The beginning was an actual prologue. I haven't done any planning I was merely . . . experimenting. If there are any typos, please forgive me. My Microsoft speel check is currently . . .broken?

Chapter 2: Shinigami High School

"Hello. You must be Iron Jeanne."

I quickly turned around, hearing a voice and a presence lingering behind me. I felt my gray-blue hair slap something as I turned around.

"Itai! That hurt!" a feminine voice cried out in pain.

There, before me was a blue-haired female with blue-colored eyes. She clutched her cheek and a red slap mark was seen. I clasped my hands over my mouth and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry! I . . . I didn't mean to hurt you," I whispered softly.

The blue-haired female glanced at me and patted my head. I looked at her, my face from which I assume must've been concerned and apologetic, from all her patting and laughter.

"It's no problem! I was in the way after all. So, you're Iron Jeanne? I'm Pirika Usui, (**AN: The name is from Wikipedia!!**) I'm the one assigned to pick you up?" Pirika said peppily, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hai. I'm Iron Jeanne, although I'd appreciate it if you'd simply call me Jeanne," I replied, returning her smile with one of my own.

"Okay then! We're off to Shinigami High! Will you be boarding or are you renting a place elsewhere?" the blue-haired teenager asked enthusiactically.

"Boarding. It would be much, much simpler that way."

Pirika smiled at me once more and continued on, talking about the expectations the teachers put through and the distribution of assignments each day. I simply nodded and grimaced at each occasion I thought it would be appropiate for. I didn't want to appear rude, especially since this girl is the first person I have met during my eleven-minute stay in Japan. From what she had told me, it seemed as if this was a cram school. I sighed inwardly; how unfortunate, but it was way to get work done faster and within a limited amount of time.

". . .you are?"

I paused and glanced over at Pirika.

"Come again?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

"I asked how old you are. You sure are spacey," Pirika repeated, quickly adding the spacey comment.

I rubbed the back of my head, a bit ashamed of myself for not being paying attention to my guide.

"Well, I'm recently turned sixteen." (**AN: In the anime Jeanne is eleven years old whereas Hao is thirteen then turns fourteen. So she's two to three years older than her.**)

"Wow! I'm sixteen too, but I'm turning seventeen in a few months! I have a hunch that you and I will be in a few classes here and there!!" Pirika winked at me trotted forward.

I walked alongside of her and I smiled genuinely, I was very much amused by her childish ways. Even though I was younger, I can tell right away that I was a little more mature than she was. I suppose that she will make a good friend later on in life, although I shouldn't make implications at first glance. That would be a bit of stereo-typing and I don't believe in such practices.

"That's great Pirika. By the way, when are we supposed to arrive at Shinigami and at my dorm?" I asked her.

"Well, Iron-sama. . . we're just about there, it's only around that corner and. . . . " Pirika announced dramatically, pointing at a extravangant building..

I giggled and silently gawked at the building before me. It wasn't lady-like and proper for someone of my upbringing to simply stare and be speechless. Father and Mother would be dissapointed in me if I ever did so.

"Doesn't it just take your breath away?"

I glanced over at my blue-eyed guide and nodded silently. Pirika made quick hand gestures, from which I supposed were to call someone over. A blue speck of a figure darted towards us. I held in my breath and was crushed with an overwhelming hug.

"Horo Horo!!! Let go of her!" I heard Pirika yell.

'_Horo Horo,'_ I thought, feeling myself crush under this person's grasp.

"Eh. . . "

I stared up to see the same pair of black eyes staring at me. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Oops. I guess I sorta tackled the wrong person. Sorry about that," he apologised.

"P-Please. . .l-let go of m-me. C-Can't breathe. . ." I gasped out.

I felt him loosen his hold on me and I took gulps of air. I clasped my hands around my neck and coughed a bit. After I was done gagging and coughing I heard an argument arise. My attention drifted to the two arguing. It was Pirika and the male who attacked me. I observed them; they appeared as if they were a couple. I quickly brushed that thought away, they looked _too_ similar to be a couple, perhaps siblings?

The male had blue spikes, his hairline black. Her wore some type of a black bandana across his forehead. It had a blue design rivoting across it. I wasn't sure what it stood for, but it seemed as if it was something relating to his country or maybe I was merely overlooking this matter a bit.

I coughed, hoping I would be able to get the attention off of their argument for now. I grinned inwardly when they stopped their argument and apologised for their rude behaviour. Rude to them, amusing for me.

"Eh. . .Onii-sama this is Iron Jeanne. She's the transfer student from England that Faust-sensei told us about." Pirika explained.

"I'm Horo Horo Usiu. I'm Pirika's older brother. Sorry about tackling you, I thought I was hugging Pirika here." Horo Horo rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, not a problem at all," I smiled reassuringly.

From that moment, we started a conversation concerning about the school. I suppose the "do's" and "don'ts". After what seemed like minutes, Pirika pulled me off to the side and told me we were to go to my dorm.

"You're brother seems like an energetic high school student," I commented after a moments silence.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Pirika nodded in agreement, "He has this year and next yar until he's off to college."

I sensed the disguised sadness in her voice; I patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You must be really close to Horo Horo-san," I murmured.

She merely nodded, her blue bangs shadowing over her navy-colored eyes. All of a sudden, she perked up and pulled me along, my suitcases in hand. I stumbled a bit before getting into rhythm with her running.

"What's happeneing?!" I asked, clutching my suitcases.

"Your dorm and the infamous twins Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh," she yelled.

I glanced all around us, girls of the school flooding around us. I noticed that some of the other girls weren't from this school. How did I know? Simple, their uniforms and the way they looked. I could see all of these girls making an aisle, screaming and waving their hands. I yelped as a random screaming girl elbowed me in the face. Compared to these other girls, I was a bit on the short side.

I felt Pirika's hand around my wrist loosen. I glanced up in surprise, seeing Pirika looking back at me and yelling incoherent words. I stumbled forward, occasionally saying 'excuse me' or 'pardon me'. I finally fell forward, where no girls were standing and yelling un-ladylike words.

"Itai. . "I agonized in pain, feeling the hard pavement scratching my delicate, fragile legs.

I heard footsteps approach me and I glanced up, seeing a long-haired male with his school shirt unbuttoned three buttons down. His onyx-colored eyes twinkled with amusement. I didn't like his look and I glared at him.

"Hey, you're cute. What's your name?"


	3. The Nerve! Who is He Calling Cute?

Underestimation will be your Downfall

By: Bernadette

**Summary:** Basically, my parents had finally allowed me to go out and school in the outside world. They had sheltered me from the sins of the world. Since then, Marco my trusted butler has been asked to supervise me during my time in this new school.

At Shinigami High, I met the most cocky, repulsive, aggravating creature to walk on this planet. It may be improper and un-ladylike to say such a thing, but please forgive me oh dear God, what an annoying twit of a womanizer! He decided to try to set me as one of his numbers and ever dear Hao don't you dare underestimate a maiden of God.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry! I didn't observe the eyes more carefully. I won't make that mistake anymore; please forgive me of that minor mistake. Thank you PandaYumi7 for pointing that out.

**Chapter 2:** The Nerve! Who is He Calling Cute?

"Hey, you're cute. What's your name?"

Those words rang out throughout my whole entire brain. I stared at the stranger hovering over me. A small flame of anger lit inside of my being. I turned my head, ignoring his sly-eyed gaze. I slowly got up on my feet, wincing as I felt something riveting throughout my legs.

I finally got up on my feet, although I was wobbling a bit; nonetheless I was on it. As I glanced down on my legs, I noticed there were a few scratches here and there. I grimaced, why am I always so fragile? I attempted to walk out of the scene, my heart jumping out of my chest.

I could feel the stares of the girls boring through my being. I felt a little bit nervous; it wasn't a pleasant thing to be stared down by a pack of ferocious girls and feeling their negativity coursing through your blood. I grunted a small apology towards the long-haired male and pushed my way past him, hoping that the fact that I couldn't bear to be around him was that obvious (though I do hope that he could feel just a bit of negativity)

"Pardon me," I muttered under my breath, making my way past the longhaired male. What an impudent fool, does he know that certain women have taken a role of abstinence? Or do I look clearly like a fool that would gladly lay myself out on the front lawn and left these lust-filled demons ravish me?

"Ah. Please, let me help you," he said, smiling and extending out his hand to her. I simply stared at him and returned his smile. He was quite stubborn; I don't suppose that I have to play along to these trivial games for my remainder of studies in this school.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm sure I can manage. My guide is giving me a tour of the school and the city later on," I forced out a smile and turned away once more, happy to see Pirika standing a few feet away from me.

"Usui-san?" I called out, advancing towards her, grabbing my fallen suitcases in the process. She gave me a nervous smile and it wasn't long until I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I quickly turned around, not caring if anyone else would notice my foul behaviour.

"Asakura-san, as a fellow student of this school. I would appreciate it greatly if you let me go. I have many things to do," I said controlling myself from showing my distaste for this boys antics. He was far too annoying for me tolerate anymore.

"Of course, I'll meet you outside later on. See ya' cutie," he said winking at me and turning to save his other brother Yoh. I glared at him and turned away, feeling his mischievous aura still hovering around my breathing area. It was … simply repulsive!

"Jeanne-chan?" I snapped out of my reverie and glanced at whoever called my name. Pirika stared right back at me, a small sheepish smile slapped across her face. Her hand reached behind her head, scratching the inexistent itch.

"I'm sorry," she said bowing to me. I blinked in surprise. What was there to be sorry about? She hadn't done anything wrong, or anything that would cause me displeasure.

"What for?" I inquired.

"For accidentally loosing you in that crowd and basically making you the center of attention (though I think you wouldn't mind that, I would've died if Hao-sama did that to me) and I basically made you the number one target for all of those girls that praise Hao as if he's a god!" Pirika babbled, her hands moving in an animated motion.

"Please calm down," I said, advancing towards the school, my suitcases in hand. Pirika walked alongside me, grabbing the suitcase in my left hand.

"Is he _that_ well-known around here?" I questioned her, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yep, you're pretty lucky to be acknowledged by him, but I guess that's sorta' kind of obvious that he would do that since he does that to every new girl that arrives here. I guess he's a player?" Pirika said, placing her forefinger against her chin.

"I suppose…you're right, yet I can't believe he had the **nerve** to call me _cute_," I said feeling terribly annoyed.

"Haha."

* * *

Short, yes, but I haven't had any inspiration lately for this fiction.


End file.
